


whatever a sun will always sing is you

by bloomsoftly



Series: K I S S I N G [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: a collection of taserbite ficlets for kiss prompts from Tumblr.Chapter 1: Darcy just wants to kiss her girlfriend's forehead.Chapter 2: The rest of the team needs to distract Nat, and Darcy is unanimously chosen. She has no idea why.





	1. top of head kisses (#20)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> title is from 'i carry your heart with me' by e. e. cummings

“Should I get you a stool?”

Darcy stopped mid-reach, still up on her tippy-toes—lips fully puckered and everything. She glared at her girlfriend, who was smirking at her mischievously. “C’mon, Nat, really?”

“I could bend my knees, if you’d prefer that,” Nat said, dropping a few inches to demonstrate her point. Darcy swayed into her at the movement. Her toes were starting to cramp, but she was determined to land a kiss in the right spot. She surged forward, sliding her hands into the Nat’s glorious red hair and gripping lightly. Using the leverage, Darcy heaved herself up to plant a loud, smacking kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

She leaned back into the cradle of Nat’s arms, which had come up to grip her waist instinctively, and admired her handiwork. There was a bright red imprint of her lips stamped on Nat’s face, and she thought about taking a photo to send to Clint. That would ruin the moment, though, so she decided against it.

“Making a public claim?” Nat purred. At Darcy’s hum of agreement, she chuckled. “You’re cute.”

“I’m not  _cute_ , Nat, I’m  _romantic_. And I’m very seriously flirting with you here!”

“Is that right?” She leaned in, planting a wet, filthy kiss at Darcy’s collarbone. Darcy’s pulse skipped, then started racing, and she melted in Nat’s arms. Who took advantage, maneuvering her girlfriend back step by step, until her spine pressed against the door frame at the bedroom. Rubbing tiny, scorching circles into Darcy’s hip, she said, “Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable, where you can be as  _flirty_ and  _romantic_ as you want?”

“Deal,” Darcy gasped, reaching up to claim Nat’s mouth with her own.


	2. kisses used as a distraction (#19)

“How did this even happen?” Darcy muttered furiously to herself, stalking down the hallway toward Natasha’s apartment. “Who looks at me and thinks: you know who would be the perfect person to distract the Black Widow? _Darcy_ , of course!”

She was rolling her eyes even now, after that exact conversation had taken place, and wondering if Clint’s last fall had knocked the last of his common sense straight out of him. And yet here she was, because the rest of the Avengers had all lost their sense too and agreed fervently to the archer’s suggestion.

It was ridiculous, and there was no way it would. But it was absolutely doomed to fail if Darcy didn’t even try, and she’d never live that down. And with that in mind, she made her last turn and stomped the rest of the way to Nat’s door. She barely had time to knock before the door slid open, revealing the woman herself.

A fleeting expression passed across Nat’s face—it could have been concern but seriously, she was still so hard to read even after months of friendship—and she observed, “You are stomping very loudly, cо́лнышко. Is everything alright?” A smile flirted at the corner of her mouth, tugging one side slightly upward, and Darcy had to remind herself to breathe.

And all of a sudden all of her grumpiness faded away. Even if she felt like her friends had given her an impossible task, she still got to spend alone time with Nat on her birthday. It was all she’d ever wanted. Licking her lips nervously, she asked, “Can I come in?”

Nat cocked her head slightly, evaluating her, then opened the door wider. She didn’t shift very much to the side, and Darcy had to slide past her to get inside the apartment. Her arm brushed Natasha’s as she moved past, sending shivers down her spine. Goosebumps broke out on her skin, and she fervently hoped the spy wouldn’t notice. She’d tried so hard to keep her crush under wraps for the last several months, even if in the end it was probably a futile effort.

As they moved deeper into the apartment, Darcy looked around for inspiration. She still had no idea how she was going to distract Nat. Her eyes came back around to fall on the aforementioned woman, who was staring at her curiously. The weight of her stare was warm and heavy, and Darcy’s breath caught in her lungs.

“So?” Natasha asked, drawing out the word.

“Happy birthday!” Her voice was too loud and too bright, and Darcy winced. _Way to play it cool, dumbass_. But Nat’s expression didn’t change; she was still watching her like a puzzle she hadn’t quite solved. Which was silly; when it came to Natasha, Darcy was pretty sure she was an open book.

“Thank you,” Nat said, looking like she was about to say something more when there was a ding from the coffee table. It was a tablet, and it dinged several more times in quick succession. Darcy suddenly knew that whatever the rest of the team was doing, it was imperative that Nat didn’t check that tablet. The other woman started to turn toward the table, but she paused when Darcy stepped closer.

“Nat, I—” she broke off, floundering. But she had the other woman’s full attention, and she opened her mouth to try again. Natasha’s eyes dropped to her mouth for the quickest of seconds, and then darted back up to meet her eyes. A flash of something hot and molten flickered behind her gaze, and Darcy stopped breathing.

_Oh_ , she thought. _Oh_. That’s why the rest of the team wanted to send her up here.

“Nat,” she breathed, stepping closer. Close enough to see Natasha’s pupils dilate, to see her breath catch in her lungs. The mirror image of what she could see in Darcy, probably. And then their mouths were fused together and her hands were threaded through Nat’s hair, and Darcy couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so gloriously happy.

And then Nat’s lips opened against hers, and her tongue was sliding into Darcy’s mouth to stroke and tease, and she didn’t have any coherent thoughts for a long time.

In the end, they were very late for Nat’s surprise birthday party, but no one really seemed to mind.


End file.
